


Come Close

by AlulaSpeaks



Series: Wincestmas 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlulaSpeaks/pseuds/AlulaSpeaks
Summary: Dean may be a demon, but that doesn't mean he's stupid. In fact, he's just bursting with good ideas.





	Come Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StripySock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/gifts).



> Title and Dean's last line taken from the Queens of the Stone Age song, The Evil Has Landed. Which is actually a really positive song, believe it or not.

Dean clenches his fist around the hammer in his hand, wood creaking in his grip as he stares at the bunker door from the woods. His blood is still running hot, amped up and ready to fight. To stalk and hunt and own. But Castiel just pulled up in some junker and he’s got a woman in the car, and with all the human blood coursing through him, muddying things up and making him weak, a strategic retreat was his best option. Discretion and all that.

Sam dropped his phone in the boiler room and Dean spared a second to check the calls, saw Cas’s name and made a last minute change in plans. It rankles. Sam put himself in Dean’s path. Couldn’t leave it alone. It was Dean’s right to settle things, once and for all. Get Sam out from under his skin.

Sam races out of the bunker, panting and as he gestures wildly to Cas, scanning over the treeline with frantic eyes. Cas lays a proprietary hand on Sam’s shoulder and something twists inside of Dean. Sam is his, goddamnit. His life belongs to Dean. His to keep burning or to snuff out. The surge of fury leaves Dean shaking, the Mark throbbing on his arm. He shakes himself out of it. Sam’s not worth it. He isn’t.

Sam is weak. Thin and hurt, but he still chases Dean. As much an addict as Dean has ever been. Family. What a ball and chain.

Except.

Except Dean remembers a different Sam. Built like a brick shithouse, mouth stained red and chest heaving with the strength of it. What did he kill back in Detroit? Half a dozen demons with a twist of his mind. Now that’s power. Power that can harnessed. The Mark pulses again, excitement this time. Warm and syrupy and sweet.

Dean wasn’t going to be Crowley’s playdate forever. And he was never going to be his bitch. He was spinning his wheels, enjoying life for a change. Now he’s starting to think that there’s bigger and better in his future, and it wouldn’t hurt to have someone at his back. Someone who wants to be there. Needs it.

Maybe Dean’s been thinking about this all wrong. Maybe he should be tugging on that chain tying him to Sam instead of cutting it loose. Hell, Sam’s been crossing all kinds of lines trying to find Dean already. It wouldn’t be hard to pull him across the rest. Keep Sam chasing, keep him moving and always a little off balance. A breadcrumb here, a glimpse of Dean there. A drop of blood in his drink in some seedy bar before Dean leads him on a merry chase.

By the time Sam catches on, he’ll already be hooked. Dean can see it now, Sam on his knees, mouth sliding slick across Dean’s bleeding wrist. Once Sam gives in, he’ll follow Dean anywhere, and nowhere will be safe from them.

 _Get out of the way,_ Dean thinks as he watches Sam lead Castiel and the girl back into the bunker, _‘cause here we come._

He blinks, and shadow shutters his vision, but Sam still glows bright, eyes catching the light and flashing almost yellow as he scans the woods one more time. Dean smiles and tucks the hammer through his belt loop. Some things are worth holding on to.


End file.
